Music Box
}} The Music Box is a magical wind up box of Old Kingdom origin, that plays music. It is an important quest item that appears in Fable II and Fable III, though its role in Fable II is far more significant. Fable II Description A small music box that trembles with energy at your touch. Acquisition The music box is initially acquired by the Hero of Bowerstone and their sister, Rose, for 5 gold coins from Murgo in Old Town. The Hero's sister uses the box to wish that she and the Hero could live in a castle. After the wish was made the box started to play its music, while simultaneously spinning and rising into the air. The music speeds up and the box spins faster, before vanishing in a flash of light, leaving Rose very upset. It is because of the box that Lucien is made aware of the children; he heard of Murgo selling it to the children. The Relic The cards given received from Theresa at the start of Fable II features one titled "The Relic" which describes an ancient weapon used to defeat Lucien. The Music Box is this weapon and is summoned after the ritual with the three Heroes on the Hero Hill in Bower Lake. In the cutscene on Hero Hill once you have gathered Hammer, Garth and Reaver, the ritual begins and channels their energy to you, the Fourth standing in the centre of the triangle they created. The ritual becomes complete in a flash of light right before Lucien appears and how Hammer complains how much the process hurt. A Perfect World The box later returns to the Hero in a "dream" the Hero has after Lucien shoots them for the second time on Hero Hill. When the Hero leaves the farm to investigate the strange music, they abandon Rose and follow a nightmarish path to find the music box waiting on a stone table. Rose's voice reports "You have passed the test. Your reward is the chance to confront your enemy, and the means to destroy him." After reappearing, the music box is used to prevent Lucien from activating the Spire, doing so by absorbing all the power he has gained from Hammer, Garth and Reaver. Fable III In Fable III, the music box once again returns. Sabine, leader of the Dweller Camp, asks the Hero to retrieve one of their parent's ancient relics from beneath the Brightwall Academy, which turns out to be the Music Box itself. When you receive it you are teleported to the Road to Rule, where Theresa gives you a vision of Logan's madness after you open it. Hereafter you take the Music Box to Sabine, although he does not know how to operate it and admits he didn't expect he would be able to. The music box remains in his possession. Trivia *The music that the box plays before vanishing at the beginning of Fable II is the theme from the original Fable. **The Music Box plays a different song in Fable III, one composed by Russell Shaw. *In Fable II, Murgo tells the hero to turn the handle three times to be a granted a single wish, while the Music Box does not grant their wish at the beginning of the game, it starts his/her journey, eventually leading them to become Mayor, and thus their wish to live in a castle is granted. *When the Music Box is taken and the portal to the Road to Rule is opened, the pedestal that the Music Box was on mysteriously disappears. *In Fable III when changing the music level, a glitch can occur where the music box will play until the player loads a new region. *The Brightwall music is the same as the Music Box, but in a slower and calmer way. *Non-magical copies of the Music Box make appearances as ornaments in some types of furniture in Fable III. Category:Fable II Items Category:Fable III Items Category:Quest Items